Nazgul's Light
by Nightshift the Dragon Shifter
Summary: Before the destruction of Suron, he crafted a tenth ring of power but it resisted his will. A boy was born with the blood of the witch king to become the tenth Nazgul but resisted his destiny. The two come together to bring true order to Mordor. They are the Tenth. They are the true lord of Mordor. Crossover of Lord of the Rings and Middle-earth. Rated M for violence.


Sauron gifted the rings to the nine mortal kings and slowly corrupted their minds with greed and power and turned them into the Nazgul. 'Nine mortal men, doomed to die.' With the One Ring Sauron battles the alliance of men and elves but before the battle, he built a tenth ring to be stronger than the others to gift the wearer greater speed, strength, agility, and perception with his power and the One Ring, but the ring was different from the other Nazgul rings and resists the will of the One Ring because it had a will of its own. Sauron became furious and tried to destroy the ring to avoid his enemies gaining its power but the alliance of men and elves arrive at Mount Doom forcing him to leave. When Sauron left and was defeated, a rouge human soldier found the ring and took it as his own for power and greed returning home but the ring had other plans, for it sensed the human's greed but also sensed a child who is worthy of wearing its power and will bring justice and peace to all of Middle-Earth.

The land of Mordor is nothing but death and destruction, the orcs and Nazgul rule this place as their own and now the orcs have come beyond Mordor to look for the king that took the One ring as his own, but the Nazgul left with another reason...to find the tenth ring that their master has created. The Witch-King sensed its power and it rivals even his own, to resist the will of the One ring is a threat to his master but he had another mission to complete that involves the wearer of the ring. But the ring hides its power until it finds a worthy being wielding its power but its current wearer refuses to let it go even in the presence of his wife and son. The ring learned of the wearer's family known to them and their neighbors as family Wulfharth, an ancient, loyal, and proud bloodline of warriors and descendants of Thorburn Wulfharth, who battled alongside the heroes of the first age against the Dark Enemy of the World, Morgoth, Sauron's master. The ring's wearer wasn't a descendant of Thorburn, but was a thief and greedy soldier. The wife and son were descendants of Wulfharth, so they deserve the name and they wore it proudly until the greedy human came into their lives. The wife was kind and had a caring heart especially to her son, Matthew Wulfharth, who was once an energetic and outgoing person, but then became distant and soft spoken so he wouldn't be beaten by his father. The ring sensed the human's greed for power and fame, so he married Elisabeth Wulfharth so he can become part of the Wulfharth family, but quickly abused the power of the Wulfharth name and then the family had to live in a smaller home because of his greed. The family's friends, neighbors, and even the king of Rohan himself, felt sad that this happened to the once proud family of Thorburn Wulfharth and tried to help them with expenses but the greedy soldier takes it and uses it for himself. This action angered them greatly and was sent to the hall to speak with the king of Rohan. The family went into the halls of their king and bowed to him, except with the thief, and sat down with him to speak of what's going on. The king spoke soothingly to them about their tragesty and he's sorry that can't do anything else to help. "It is alright, King Gilford. We…." Elisabeth spoke but was interrupted by her husband. "No it is not alright, we're almost starving and our son is depressed! We need more funds so we are able to be like our name stands for, your highness!" 'Does this greedy shara(human) think his kaumn(king) will believe his word.' the ring thought to itself. The king glared dangerously at the man who interrupted his wife and spoke with anger. "Caldar Wulfharth, we both know that is a lie and if you speak without consent there will be a fate worse than death!" He turned his head to the small boy who was clinging to his mother and spoke with a soft, soothing tone. "Forgive me little one, I didn't mean to scare you. What is your name, young one?" The boy glanced to his father who shook his head and the king noticed this and motioned him to stop with a glare and then became kind again to the boy. "M-Matthew W-Wulfharth, s-sir. faavhas iuk alwayuk mean avo alnej(Father is always mean to me). King Gilford widened his eyes and left his mouth on the floor. 'Dear gods, he spoken black speech! But he's just a child! How can he learn something that was created by Sauron!' The king thought in shock. 'So this mimba(child) speaks zi ukpeech(black speech), I might be able to communicate with him telepathically if out of reach but I'll wait until they returned to their votar(home). The ring thought to itself. King Gilford snapped out of his shocked trance and asked for Elizabeth and Caldar Wulfharth to speak privately with them while his elf advisor, Radion, entertains Matthew with his culture. "You are a clever child, Neth er(Young one). "Thank cin, Mr. Edhel(Thank you, Mr Elf)." Matthew spoke in elvish. Radion was shocked, not only did the boy speak black speech but he spoke elvish as well, this is becoming concerning. 'Where did he learn both black speech and elvish.' Radion thought. "Ir did cin learn mui núr's lamb, neth er(When did you learn my people's language, young one)?" Matthew froze and tried to change the subject. "M-Mr. Elf, can I have something to eat, p-please?" Radion nodded and went to the kitchen to find the boy something to eat but he knew that Matthew tried to avoid his question. "Does it have do with his ability speaking black speech or is it something else?" he thought out loud. Soon he found the kitchen and saw his King and the rest of the Wulfharth family, if you call Caldar Wulfharth one. Caldar Wulfharth laughed with the news of what King Gilford heard. "HAHAHAHA! That Disappointment of a child! HAHAHAHA! Speaking Black Speech! That is most funniest thing I ever heard!" The King of Rohan was not amused by this and his head was bulging with anger ready to explode. Elizabeth was deep in thought about this news and it sadden her. 'I thought I was able to hide this but apparently it was only a matter of time until the truth came out.' she thought sadly. Soon Gilford noticed Radion was gazing at Elizabeth, he wasn't happy right now. "Are you done staring at Lady Wulfharth, Radion?" he spoke venomously to his elf advisor. Radion shook his head in thought. "I mean no disrespect my king, but I believe Lady Wulfharth knows something." he said. The king's face changed from anger to calmness and asked Elizabeth if she knows anything. "I'm afraid, I haven't told you the entire truth during my imprisonment with the orc armies of Sauron, my king." Gilford was confused. "What do you mean? Wait, what does that have to do anything of how your child speaks Black Speech?" Elizabeth was in tears now. "Because I never had a husband. I was raped. Not by orcs...But the Witch-King, himself." All went silent, no one spoke not even the wind blew and after a while the King spoke. "Y-you are certain?" he whispered. She nodded. "B-But the Nazgul never do these t-things, I expect the orcs but the Ringwraiths themselves. Oh gods help us." Caldar was fuming with rage. "Explain, now." he spoke coldly. "It was eleven years ago, I was picking berries in the north until orcs came out of nowhere and knocked me out and said that I would be a use to their master. When I woke up, I was in chains. I tried to escape but the chains were too strong for me and after about an hour, the Nazgul came and inspected me. Soon they left except for the Witch-King himself. I could never forget his words to me that day. He said, 'You will become the bearer of my child, so my master will have the world with the tenth Nazgul by his side.' Then he raped me and left but a few months later I showed signs of pregnancy. After my son was born, the Witch-King named him Zi Killas meaning Black Killer in black speech, that was when I was rescued by your men. I never got to thank you for that. I renamed my son, Matthew, but after a few years he started to speak Black Speech and I noticed that he sometimes manipulates the darkness around him, I told him that it was dangerous and he stopped thankfully, but everyday I thought he'll become like the witch-king but he was different, like me, he cares for everyone and will always try to find a way to help others." "That….Thing is a curse! My king, we must kill this demon before it is too late!" Caldar yelled to the king. King Gilford was silent for a long time and then he said, "No." Radion was surprised but he was relieved that the king showed the boy mercy. "What do you mean NO!?" Caldar yelled once again. "BECAUSE I SAID SO! Just because the boy was the spawn of the Lord of the Nazgul doesn't mean we kill him. We send him somewhere so the Nazgul won't find him." The king sternly said to Caldar. Caldar was extremely angry and stomped out of the room but before he left the king spoke once again. "Caldar Wulfharth. If you harm the boy in any way their will be consequences." Then the thief left. "Elizabeth, you must get your child away from here quickly and away from your husband, I'll stall him for you." The king spoke. Elizabeth turned to the king and bowed. "Thank you ...father." She whispered. Elizabeth then turned and left to get her child as soon as possible. "You'll think the boy will be safe." Radion spoke with concerned. The king smiled. "He's a Wulfharth, he'll be ok." "He's also part Nazgul. They'll come for him." Radion pointed out. "Then may the gods protect him and bring peace to the land."

Caldar was angry, so angry that he grabbed the scruff of his son's shirt and pulled him towards home. When they got home, Caldar was going to strike his son's cheek but then he remembered the king's words and, reluctantly, let go and ordered him into his room. Matthew was shocked but hurried into his room to avoid his father's wrath. But before he did he heard a whisper. "Do not be afraid, mimba. Jiak kij ij friend(Do not be afraid, child. I am a friend)." Matthew was confused, but also afraid. Confused because why they would care about him? Afraid because they spoke what he hoped he wouldn't hear again unless spoken from his own mouth….Black Speech. Caldar Wulfharth saw that his son fidgeted to a sound, and he realized that it was coming from the ring around his neck. Wulfharth was angry that the ring was communicating with his worthless son and is slightly worried that Nazgul side of him is responding to the ring. He hated him. He was nothing. Why should that brat live. He convinced himself that getting rid of the Nazgul-human will protect everyone, and that meant killing the boy. Elizabeth was walking back home until she heard a voice that froze her in place. "Lat avhink lat saib mushof naj-ri, elizabeth, lat'll tug delaausan hiuk nauk-biravh(You think you can hide him, Elizabeth, you'll only delay his rebirth)." She was beyond terrified for over the road was one of the Nazgul. "Y-you can't have him, S-spawn of e-evil." she stuttered. The Nazgul laughed. "Their liwo be ij avenavh nazgul agh lat sai b'av uk avop uk(Their will be a tenth nazgul and you can't stop us)." He spoke with glee. "May the gods show mercy to my soul." Elizabeth whispered and then pulled out a dagger and charged the Nazgul and when she got close the Nazgul caught her wrist and slowly forced the dagger into her chest causing blood to pour. Elizabeth gasped in pain and coughed out blood. The Nazgul leaned down and whispered, "Lat ukhould've leav naj-ri go. Now mat shal deukpair agh hopeleukukneukuk(You should've let him go. Now die in despair and hopelessness)." The Nazgul then pulled the dagger out of lady Wulfharth and watched as she collapses in her last breath and left her corpse to the flies then began to the house. Meanwhile Caldar grabbed his sword from his room and started to climb up the stairs until a knock was heard from the door, he mumbled something about what now and went to see through the hole on the door until he felt indescribable pain in his stomach. He looked down and found a blade through the door and into his stomach and when the blade was pulled out, the door was slammed open and his fears were justified. A Nazgul was standing in the doorway and slowly walked towards Caldar with its blade out. "Nalkramal iuk avhe mimba? Nalkramal iuk avhe avenavh nazgul?(Where is the child? Where is the tenth nazgul?) The Nazgul spoke. Caldar was afraid but he couldn't understand the Nazgul? "P-Please don't kill me, oh powerful N-Nazgul. I-I respected Lord Sauron's ways of order and-" but Caldar was interrupted when the nazgul punched him in the gut making him go onto his knees and then felt his hair being pulled causing his head to look onto the Nazgul mask. "WHERE. IS. THE. CHILD!?" The Nazgul spoke venomously. Caldar then realized that they weren't there to kill him for stealing the tenth ring of the nazgul but to take his son. Well they can have him. "He's upstairs!" Caldar yelled instantly praying the gods he'll survive. The Nazgul hold him the same position for a few moments until it suddenly grabbed the chain of Lord Wulfharth and pulled breaking it and put it up to Wulfharth and the Nazgul's faces, revealing the ring. Wulfharth was terrified now and he wanted to get out of here but the Nazgul held him. "Why do you have this ring?" The Nazgul questioned coldly already knowing the answer. The Nazgul was sent to not just find the child but to find the ring of the tenth nazgul and finding it here with the child makes it easier. Caldar was about to answer until a flash of green light exploded between them and knocked Caldar out of a window while the Nazgul hit a wall. The nazgul looked at the ring in its hand but saw that it was missing! The Nazgul knew the flash of light was from the ring and warped upstairs where a green light illuminated underneath a door. Wasting no time, the Nazgul went inside finding the child putting the ring on his finger and the Nazgul screeched in alarm. The child faced the Nazgul in total fear and raised his hand unleashing a green projectile of black magic and everything went black for the nazgul.

Everything was blurry for the young Wulfharth and he can only remember the last moments before the Nazgul opened the door to his room. "Puav avhe raumn par your gaushat. Iav liwo proavecav lat (Put the ring on your finger. It will protect you). Matthew then put the strange ring that appeared on his hand, onto his left index finger and then somehow unleashed a green projectile at the Nazgul knocking it out. Matthew was in shocked and stared at the motionless body of the Nazgul. "Whaav shal middle-earavh juukav happenun(What in middle-earth just happened!?)." Matthew spoke in black speech. "Lat have uukun avhe powas ro avhe raumn alongukide wiavh your nazgul gijak (You have used the power of the ring alongside with your Nazgul blood)." The ring spoke to Matthew. Matthew jumped and screamed, "Who said that!?" Matthew then felt a pull towards an object at his hand. Then he remembered the ring. The young Wulfharth looked onto the ring on his finger with inscriptions of words on the ring. "The Nine are strong but the Tenth shall rule. The Nine are powerful but the Tenth shall break them. The One Ring may rule the Nine but it will resist. Those that wear the Tenth will become the true lord in the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie." Matthew read and raised his eyebrow in confusion but that changed when the Nazgul he hit started to move. The boy ran down the stairs and went into the street only to find his mother's bleeding corpse in the middle. "Mother!" The boy sobbed holding his mothers hand and prayed to the gods before grabbing his mother's dagger and ran. and ran. and ran until he found himself in a dark cave with an egg. A ice-elemental drake egg.

**What do you think will happened to young Wulfharth? Will the Nazgul find him? Will the ring take him to Mordor? Will egg hatched? Next chapter will reveal the answers and thank you for reading Nazgul's Light.**


End file.
